Stop clock!
by Mirai no hikari
Summary: My S1 Taiora fic! First one shot!... Kinda. Taichi and Sora's school has gotten into a serioous situation... The clocks have stopped. There's a sequal to this. Not much fluff yet (Gomen) but I will for the sequel!


Stop Clock!  
A Digimon Fanfic  
By: Mirai_no_hoshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and will never own it. Reason? 'Cus I'm only 13+! ^^*  
A/N: This is a S1 Taiora fic. And it will be my first one shot Digimon fic. Yes! My first! 'Cus I am a very very very long winded person so I never manage a one-shot fic. I'll do my best though.  
--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
It was a hot day. Even though it was supposed to be winter. There was a thick mist surrounding the soccer field where Taichi and Sora were playing soccer in with their friends. And it was because of that thick mist did they have the feeling that the bell had already rang for the end of the break.  
"Hey, isn't that the bell?" Sora asked.  
"I didn't hear anything," Sherry replied, "Did you hear wrongly?"  
"… I just had that feeling," Sora shrugged.  
Taichi, determined to try and raise his best friend's self-esteem, asked whether anyone had a watch with them. None of them had, as their mother's thought it was a foolish thing to wear a watch while doing vigorous sports, ever since Taichi had come home with a broken watch that day he had a 'soccer match'.  
"Well, to play safe, I think we should go in," Taichi suggested.  
"You go, we'll stay here," the rest, other than Sora replied.  
"I'll go with you Taichi," Sora said quietly.  
"Ooooooooo," Sherry teased.  
Sora turned to a dangerously dark shade of red, "I'm just scared that the teacher may scold us for being late."  
"Take a risk Sora, we've got an excuse," Vicky pleaded.  
"No, I don't want to get scolded again." Sora smiled apologetically and left with Taichi to the school building which was almost hidden in the mist.  
~-*-~  
The two best friends entered their classroom, to find, in their surprise, that they were the first to go into the classroom.  
"Weird huh, Sora? It's usually Yamato in here tidying up his hair," Taichi stated jokingly, which aroused a few giggles from Sora.  
There was an unnatural silence between them. Taichi was not used to being alone in a enclosed area with a girl. Especially that this girl was his major crush, Sora Takenouchi. So he kept quiet and went to his seat.  
Sora was also feeling strange. She had a feeling that something was wrong, even though there was particularly nothing wrong, other than being in a classroom alone with Taichi.  
Nothing could destroy this loving silence even better than their math teacher, who came storming in, "Why are you two in the classroom when its supposed to be break?"  
Taichi was still staring into thin air, day-dreaming. So Sora took the lead of rescuing both of them, "Gomenasai, Sensei, we didn't really know the time."  
The teacher softened and smiled warmly at Sora, "Fine then, will both of you come out of the classroom?"  
"Immediately, sensei, after I get him," Sora motioned to Taichi, who was still daydreaming, "To wake up."  
"Okay," the teacher then went out of the classroom.  
"Taichi, Taichi, wake up!" Sora nudged her best friend.  
Taichi snapped awake, "You know something, Sora, I was thinking of something just now."  
"What is it?" Sora questioned.  
"It is, that for the time that we've been in this classroom, that clock has not moved," Taichi stated a matter of factly.  
"It isn't moving?" Sora glanced at the clock, "It probably ran out of batteries."  
'Nah, it can't be a coincidence ne? If sensei's watch had also stopped, all at the same time: 10:25, at exactly 60 seconds?" Taichi asked.  
"Wha…?" Sora was now confused by her bestfriend's observations.  
Taichi P.O.V  
Gee, I bet that Sora didn't know my observation skills were so strong. Seeing that look on her face, I know she must be thinking about my observations.  
"But, if so, how come sensei did not notice the change?" She asked.  
Dun dun dun duh! "That's the main thing I was thinking about."  
Silence.  
"I think we should go out, if sensei sees us, I don't think she would absorb your form of reasoning," Sora said.  
That was, indeed quite true. Math teachers are scary. (A/N: Math teachers, to me, are all fierce.) We exit from the back door of our classroom. I think I lied. 'Cus the main thing I was thinking about was how beautiful my best friend is. How beautiful Sora is. Today.  
-=**=-  
A shadow watched the pair exit their classroom. " It's time… Time to find the batteries…"  
-=**=-  
"It's really amazing how everyone has no feeling that the bell didn't ring…" Sora sighed, leaning on the um… banister… (?)  
"Yeah," Taichi said, staring at Sora. (lol//)  
"Because both of you were the only ones that went into the classroom when time stops…"  
"Huh?" Taichi and Sora spun around to see a girl step out of the shadows.  
"The name's Mirai, and my job is to help Love and Courage find the batteries," The girl smiled at them.  
  
-------------------========================---------------------------=======================  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you all that I can never ever in my whole life manage a one shot ficcy! So I'm gonna make a sequel (chapter fic) to Stop Clock! The title will be… Batteries! (-_-* lol//) I'll do my best! ^^* Thanks for reading through my boring fic without hitting the back button! You readers are the best!!! Aligato Kozaimas  
Flames?  
Coments?  
Think it was great?  
Think it stank?  
I don't mind flames.  
Flames suggest improvement for a better story.  
So I can write a better fic for everyone's enjoyment…  
I NEED REVIEWS!!!  
To make my fics better, all ya have to do is write a short reply and that'll help a lot! Pretty please? With lotsa syrup on top???  
P.S More about Mirai in the sequel! Also, I didn't really add much Taiora… Sorry for the disapointment… BUT, the sequel will have lots!  
I would like to say my famous words again : SORATO STINKSSSSSSS!   
Thankies! 


End file.
